And Suddenly, Murder!
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Shawn and Gus are visiting Gus' Uncle James Guster-Berry in Lima, Ohio, when suddenly McKinley High is faced with a murder. The kids of Glee club are some of the prime suspects... Psych/Glee Crossover slight Klaine


**Why yes, this is a Psych/Glee crossover. I just couldn't help myself. I was thinking of how hilarious the interaction between Sue and Shawn would be and then BAM I had to write this. **

**I really hope you enjoy it! **

**GLEE - PSYCH **

Will unlocked the door to the choir room and kicked the door open with his foot. He picked up his pile of sheet music before he remember that he should have turned on the light. Instead of putting his stuff down, though, he just walked in the dark to his office. He set down all his thinks and when back out to get his coffee, still sitting on the ground.

He picked it up and was taking a sip as he flipped the lights on.

Once the room was flooded with light, his coffee mug fell from his hands and shattered on impact. Coffee splashed up on his pants but Will didn't notice. He couldn't breathe. There was no air in his lungs.

Will stumbled backwards out of the room and ran right into someone. He turned and jumped in shock. Sue was standing there.

"William, you really should watch where a lady is walking." She frowned down at the man. "You look pale as a sheet, William. Did you see your hair in a mirror finally? That was my face when I first saw it, at least."

Breathing heavily, Will said, "Call the police, Sue."

"I have, but they don't seem to share my fear of those curls."

"No, Sue, I'm serious. There is a student in the choir room. There's blood, so much blood…." Will trailed off and grabbed the wall for support.

Sue was walking pass Will and into the choir room. "Oh good Lord," she said, stumbling out of the room just as Will had. She was grabbing an expensive cell phone from her pocket and dialing 911.

"Mr. Shue, are you ok?" Mercedes, Tina and Mike were suddenly in front of him.

"Don't go in the choir room," said Will.

"Why -" began Mercedes, but she was cut off by a scream from Santana. It seemed like the cheerleader had been coming from Will's other side and had just peaked into the choir room.

Santana was breathing heavily. "He's dead! Oh my god, he's dead."

…

"Dude, what are we doing in Ohio?" Shawn Spencer was snacking on another bag of airplane peanuts as the drove in a taxi.

"I told you Shawn, we're visiting my dad's brother," explained Gus in an annoyed tone. "I haven't seen him for years."

"But why am I on this family reunion?"

"You invited yourself!"

"That's before I remembered that Ohio is cold and boring."

"Too bad, Shawn."

The taxi pulled up to a suburban looking home. Gus and Shawn pulled their bags out of the back and Gus paid the driver. Shawn was the first to the door and knocked. A moment later, a teenage girl answered. Her face was red from crying.

"Oh," said Gus. "I'm sorry I must have gotten the wrong house…I'm looking for James Guster-Berry?"

"That's my dad," sniffled the girl. "I'm sorry for my state. Come in. You must be Burton."

Shawn and Gus shuffled into the house, more than a little confused. "If you're related to Gus," said Shawn, eyebrow raised. "Why are you white?"

"Oh my god, Shawn. You can't ask people why they're white," Gus hissed.

"Burton!" exclaimed a loud voice. A tall man in his late 40's walked in to the room and hugged Gus.

"Uncle James," said Gus fondly.

"And who is this?" he asked, looking at Shawn.

"Shawn Spencer," said Shawn, shaking the hand that the man offered him.

"You didn't mention that you had a partner, Burton," said the man grinning.

"Partner? Wait, no," said Gus quickly. "No. Shawn's a friend."

"He wishes he could touch this," said Shawn, pointing at his face.

James laughed and shrugged. "That would have been some family coincidence." He looked at his watch. "Andy isn't home yet. He's still at work. I got off early to pick up Rachel." He put an arm around the short girl.

"What happened?" asked Gus, still looking at Rachel's tears.

"They found a body at school this morning," said James softly. "It was a student."

"It was in our choir room," said Rachel sniffling. "I can't even imagine being able to walk in there now…"

"A student? Killed?" asked Shawn, suddenly becoming interesting. "Maybe we should go and investigate…"

"No, Shawn, I am on vacation," protested Gus.

"Come on, don't you want to help your uncle's daughter, dude?"

Shawn knew he had Gus when the guilty look crossed his face. "Sir, I am a psychic detective and I'm sure I can figure out if any foul play was involved in this case."

James looked mildly surprised. "I remember my brother mentioning something about your psychic detective agency…" He frowned and then shrugged. "Why not. I can drive you to the school. Rachel, sweetie, will you be on alone for a bit?"

"Of course, daddy," said Rachel. "I'm going to go put on my Annie soundtrack." She kissed his cheeks and walked up the stairs.

"Come on," said James grabbing his keys.

….

"Ugh, I hate that smell," said Shawn as they walked into the school.

"What smell?" asked Gus.

"The smell of high school. It just smells like defeat and fear and gym socks." Shawn blanched. "I never wanted to experience any of that again."

"Will you stop? We're about to enter a murder scene."

"I'm always like this when we're at a murder scene," pointed out Shawn.

"But that's where the people know you and your stupid antics," said Gus. "So none of it."

"Fine," said Shawn, though he was making no promises.

They talked to a cop and Shawn showed him his ID for "Psych." He let them in with another cop to lead them to a scene. "Here he is," said the cop. "We haven't cleared out the body yet. Still making sure the scene is all documented. We're going by the book. We don't get cases like this often."

Shawn noticed many things all at once. There were some chairs on their sides right next to the body of a male teen. He was wearing one of those red letterman jackets for jocks. His head was a bloody mess. He had probably been bludgeoned to the death.

Then Shawn saw that one of the chairs was also covered in blood. There was the murder weapon, of course.

Shawn brought his hand up to his temple. "I'm sensing quite a struggle. The victim was able to fight back for a while, because he was a football player, but he was no match for his attacker. He is obviously a big man. Or woman. Let's not be sexist here."

"How did you know that Randy was a football player?" asked one of the policemen around him.

"The same way I knew he was the running back," answered Shawn. "I am psychic, sir. These things just come to me. It's a gift and a curse."

"Mostly a curse," said Gus.

"And I can safely say," said Shawn, ignoring Gus' jab. "That this boy was murdered."

"We sort of figured that," said the police officer. "It's a shame. And very perplexing. The door was locked from the inside."

"And the murderer escaped through that window," said Shawn, pointing up at the row of windows above some risers and chairs.

"How do you know that?"

"Are you going to keep asking that question?" asked Shawn. He pointed at this face. "Psychic."

The police officer sent another to investigate the windows. "I would like to speak with the people that found the body," said Shawn.

"Uh, sure, sir." The officer beaconed him follow.

"He called me sir," said Shawn with in a giddy tone.

"Shut up," said Gus.

"Will Shuester?" the officer walked up to a man around Shawn and Gus' age with curly hair. He was very pale and wringing his hands. "This is Shawn Spencer and uh, what was your name?" he asked Gus.

"My associate, William "Willy" McKinley," said Shawn.

Gus rolled his eyes at Shawn. "My name is Burton Guster. I go by Gus."

"Right," said the officer, a bit confused. "Mr. Spencer is a psychic detective, Will. Will found the, uh, body this morning. Would you mine talking to them, Will?"

"Of course not," said Will. The officer left and Shawn turned to Will.

"Are you really a psychic?" asked Will, clearly doubtful.

"You were married to your high school sweetheart for many years but recently got a divorce," said Shawn, bringing his hand up to his temple again for show. "You are currently single, am I correct?"

Will looked speechless. "Well, I, uh, yes, that's right."

Shawn nodded. "Can you please run us through what happened this morning?"

"Yeah," sighed Will. "I came into the choir room. I had to walk in the dark because I was carrying the sheet music for Glee club today - I'm the coach - and when I went back to get my coffee I turned on the lights and…saw him on the ground. I ran out and Sue called the police."

"Sue?" asked Gus.

"The cheerleading coach," answered Will. "She's around here somewhere. I wish I could have stopped the students from seeing the scene…" he looked pained.

"How many students saw the body?" asked Gus. He himself was very squirmy around dead bodies, even after the years investigating. He couldn't imagine seeing one as a high school student.

"Only Santana," said Will. "She's very beat up about it, though. I hope she's ok."

"And she's one of your students?" asked Shawn.

"Yes. Well, not in Spanish, but in Glee."

"Ah, you teach Spanish. _Merci_," said Shawn grinning.

"That's French, Shawn," said Gus. Shawn shrugged.

"Mr. Shuester," said Shawn. "Are you familiar with the deceased student?"

Will sighed heavily. "A bit, yes. He's a football player. He's in one of my Spanish classes, too. Randy Jameson. I can't say I really spoke to him, though."

"Do you know anyone that would have enough of a grudge against Randy," said Shawn. "That they would kill him?"

Will looked gob smacked. "So he really was murdered?"

"It looks that way, yes," said Gus.

Will took a moment to get composure on in his face. "I…I can't really think of any specific enemies he had…but…" Will thought better of what he was about to say.

"What is it?"

"Well, he _was _a football player," said Will. "The social hierarchy in our school is something I'm not proud of. Randy and all the other jocks are always bullying the students here, especially my Glee kids. One of my kids recently transferred because of the bullying he was receiving."

Gus whistled. "It must be intense," he said.

"Very," said Will. "Kids are always being pushed into lockers or thrown into dumpsters. A common thing to do is throw slushies in kid's faces. I really wish we could do something about all the bullying, but the caste system in this school goes deeper than just the students." Will frowned.

Shawn whispered to Gus. "Remind me that we should stop for slushies later."

"Is this really the time?" snapped Gus.

"Dude, when is it not the time for a frozen and delicious drink?"

"William, this investigation better not impede on my Cheerios practice. We have Regionals to win." A women in a track suit walked up to the three men, tall and strangely imposing. She was very familiar looking as well.

"Sue, a student just died," said Will. "You could have some sympathy."

"All the sympathy I have has been used up on the sympathy I feel for your hairdresser. What kind of a human being could make the world deal with this monstrosity." The woman, Sue, gestured vaguely to the direction of Will's hair.

"Even Mr. Scruffy over here has better hair than you, William." It took Shawn a moment to realize that she was referring to him. He unconsciously stroked his chin.

"You must be Sue Sylvester," said Shawn, holding out his hand to shake. "I'm Shawn Spencer, psychic detective and general badass. Would you by any chance be related to a Karen Vick? You look remarkably like her sister."

"No, I'm not," she sniffled, uninterested. "And I don't shake hands," said Sue, not even looking at his hand. "Especially not with scruffy hobbits that have delusions of spiritual powers. It's just wrong."

Gus snickered at Shawn's baffled expression. "What you giggling at Chocolate Shake." Gus' smile fell off his face.

Shawn giggled. "Chocolate Shake," he said, poking Gus. Gus slapped away his hand.

"Mrs. Sylvester," said Shawn. "Do you have anything to add that could help in the investigation."

"No. I only saw the body after William came out of the room and I called the police. Then I had to take Santana Lopez to the nurse," said Sue, a flash of sympathy crossing her face for the teenager. In a moment, it was gone. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take advantage of my day off."

Before anyone could stop the tall woman, she was halfway down the hall.

"Sorry about Sue," said Will with a frown. "She's very…"

"Rude?" said Gus.

"Frightening?" said Shawn.

"Very Sue-like," said Will, shrugging. Shawn hadn't know the woman more than five minutes, but he decided that this was the best way to describe the woman.

The three men became silent as a stretcher passed by, a white cover over the body. Will was looking very pale again. Shawn clapped him on the back. "You should be getting home, Willy," he said. "You look like death."

Will just nodded and walked down the hall, pulling his keys out of his pocket. Gus hoped he would be ok driving. "How did you know he was divorced? And from his high school sweetheart? And single?" Gus still wondered how Shawn was always right about this stuff.

"He doesn't have a wedding ring on, but the tan line is still there," said Shawn. "Which means it must have been there for a while. He's not older than us, so I guess high school sweetheart. And it must be pretty recent, because he hasn't gotten another tan over the ring line. Or he was single this summer and didn't get out much because of the divorce."

Shawn shrugged. Honestly, it wasn't that hard.

Gus decided to ignore the smug look on his face. "Any ideas of who could have killed the boy? I mean, could it really be another student?"

"High school is a horrible place," sighed Shawn. "People who are bullied every day like Will said could do anything. They could snap."

Gus frowned. "But who? Didn't he say that the jocks bullied everyone in the school? How are we suppose to check out that many suspects."

"He did say that his Glee kids were the most targeted," said Shawn. "And that one of them transferred because of it. I think that we need to talk to the Glee club and all of the football players. I'm also going to get the name of the student that transferred."

"And where are you going to get that, Shawn?"

Shawn looked around and then took off down a hallway. Gus followed after him. He found Shawn in the principal's office going through a file.

"Shawn stop this, we aren't in Santa Barbra," hissed Gus, looking around, though he knew the office was empty.

"I know that," Shawn sniggered. "I'm freezing and have yet to see a decent coffee shop."

"You know what I mean, Shawn," said Gus. "Juliet and your dad aren't here to bail you out if you get caught snooping."

A grin came on Shawn's face. Gus' heart sunk. Oh no. "Brilliant idea, Gus. I'll call Juliet. She can get special clearance to investigate this murder." Gus was about to tell him that this probably wasn't the best idea when Shawn's cry of "Ah-ha!" interrupted him.

"This student was in the Glee Club," said Shawn. "And transferred a few weeks ago to Dalton Academy. The reason sited here was because of bullying." Shawn slammed the folder shut and slipped it back into the file cabinet. "We're gonna find us one, Kurt Hummel."

….

When Shawn found out that Dalton Academy was over an hour away from McKinley, they decided to call instead. Well, Gus did. "I'm not paying the taxi bill for that drive, Shawn."

Shawn was put on the phone with a Dalton Academy secretary. He told her that Kurt was needed back at McKinley tomorrow for questioning for the incident that happened at the school. Word has spread fast about the murder of the football player, so the woman knew what he was talking about.

"I'll let him know," she said. "When should he be at the school?"

"Around 11," said Shawn randomly. That would give him time to get the football players and Glee members in one room. He hung up with the woman.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Shawn?" said Gus. "Questioning minors? And putting those Glee kids with the jocks?"

"We are not the police," said Shawn, dialing Juliet's number. "We can question anyone we want. And yes. It will put some of them off and maybe make them tell the truth, plus, a lot of the Glee kids are football players. It only makes sense for them to be together."

Juliet picked up the phone. "Jules," he said. "I'm in Ohio and you'll never guess how boring it was…until a little thing I like to call murder happened."

…..

Will had been more nervous than he ever had been in his life when he had to enter the choir room the next day. Though the police had cleaned the scene completely, it still chilled him. The students seemed just as timid as they entered the room.

Santana was especially pale. She, like Will, kept glancing over to where the body had been. Will made a mental note to talk to her after this meeting.

"Why are we even in this room?" asked Rachel. "Can't we go somewhere else?"

"There is not other rooms," said Will. "We need a big place to practice and this is it. Principal Figgins is sorry to put you all through this, but we have to get back in this room sometime."

"But Mr. Shue," said Finn. "I still don't understand why we were all called out of class to meet here."

"Because I need to ask you all some questions." All the heads turned to Shawn and Gus, who were walking in the room. "Hi there," he said in a soothing voice. "I'm Shawn Spencer, Psychic Detective for the Santa Barbra Police Department. And this is my assistant, Elton John."

"My name is Burton Guster," said Gus, elbowing Shawn in the ribs. "Call me Gus."

"He's my cousin," said Rachel with a smile. Gus grinned back.

"I hope this isn't going to rattle them too much," said Will in a low voice to Shawn.

"I will try to be sensitive," said Shawn.

Just then, the football team filed into the room, lead by Coach Beastie. Some of them sneered at the Glee kids. Others gave the football-Glee kids a neutral nod.

"What are they doing here?" asked Rachel in a shrill voice. "Burton?"

Gus put a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "We need to ask all of the Glee kids and the football players what happened to Randy. It's a delicate situation, and we figured that maybe starting out an interview in a large group would make it more comfortable."

Rachel huffed and most of the Glee members looked uncomfortable. "Can we just get this over with?" said a football player in the front row. Most of the jocks had tried to sit far away from the Glee club.

"Of course, Mr. -"

"Karofsky," said the boy. "Dave Karofsky."

"We'll get started as soon as possible, but we're waiting for one other person." Shawn looked at his watch. It was very close to 11. It was then that a pale boy in a navy and red blazer came into the choir room, followed by another boy in the same uniform.

Shawn's eyes were still on the football player, Karofsky. Strangely, he suddenly went pale. He eyes dilated. Shawn saw that his fist were clenched.

"Kurt!" exclaimed the members of the Glee club. Mercedes was on her feet and hugging the boy. Kurt was frozen in place by the door at the sight of all the football players. He hadn't expected this.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mercedes.

"I was called to come in," said Kurt. Shawn noticed that he was keeping his eyes off the Karofsky boy. "For questioning."

Mercedes pulled him to a seat. The other boy followed behind him.

"You must be Kurt Hummel," said Shawn, clapping his hands together. "Excellent."

"Wait," said Gus. "Who are you?"

"Blaine," said the other boy. "I drove Kurt down here. I hope it's ok if I stick around…" Shawn motioned for him to sit. Blaine sat next to Kurt and put his hand on his knee for a moment, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He glanced in Karofsky's direction.

Shawn was sure that something between this trio of boys was worth looking into. Shawn filed that in the back of his mind.

"So, pubescent teenagers," said Shawn walking in front of the group. "I have recently been looking into Randy's background here at McKinley. I have found that he might have a lot of enemies that could have lead to his demise."

The room was silent. Some people's eyes looked around the room. "I was told by someone," Shawn decided not to say Will's name. "That the jocks at this school are pretty big bullies." A few of the Glee kids snorted. This was met with glares from the football players. "Was Randy one of these bullies?" asked Shawn, mostly directing it toward the glee club.

"I got two slushie facials from him just this week," said Rachel.

"He and Azimio threw me in the dumpster last week," said Artie.

"Look, Mr., uh, Spencer was it?" said Kurt.

"Shawn," he said automatically. Mr. Spencer made him sound like his dad.

"Shawn," said Kurt. "Randy, like most of the other jocks at this school, was a Neanderthal who terrorized students. They lived on the fear and humiliation they could cause."

"Shut it, Hummel," snapped a football player from across the room.

"I rest my cause," said Kurt dryly.

"You would know about this," said Shawn. "From personal experience. You transferred schools because of what happened to you?"

"Yes," said Kurt, his chin up. "Because of the bullying I received, with little help from the school, I decided to go to a school that has a zero tolerance for such things."

"Did Randy personally victimize you?" asked Shawn quickly.

"Of course," said Kurt. "I've probably gotten bullied by all the people in here - even those in the Glee club." Puck was one of the people to look ashamed at this.

"Did Randy ever go too far?" asked Shawn.

"Not much except for slushies in the face," said Kurt angrily, his cheeks red. "Besides that, I had no other interaction with him. Honestly, maybe this happening will show the school how wrong they are in how they run things."

"Shut your mouth, Hummel," said the Karofsky boy. "A guy is dead and you can't shut up about your stupid faggy campaign."

"Guys, settle down," said Will firmly.

"I don't see why you're only asking me questions," said Kurt fiercely to Shawn. "There is a roomful of people here. Are you even a competent detective? I don't believe this psychic stuff for a second, either."

"I'm asking you the most questions because it seems like you have been the most burnt by the football team. Must be hard to be the only gay student in a school in Ohio." Kurt's cheeks burned bright. Shawn placed his fingers to his temple. "I'm getting something. Ah, yes, when exactly did you and Dave Karofsky kiss? Was it around the time you transferred? I'm assuming so."

The room became dead silent. Kurt's face when from a bright red to pale white. Karofsky's mouth had dropped open and was staring at the psychic. "Excuse me?" he choked out.

"I'm sorry," said Shawn. "It's just, the visions come to me and I'm compelled to say what they are." Gus elbowed him again. "You can see why you're looking very suspicious right around now, Kurt. You and all the Glee kids, for that matter. You were the most abused by these jocks."

Kurt was on his feet in a second and in Shawn's face. "If you're saying I killed Jameson, you're insane. I'm at a completely different school know. I'm happy there and could care less what my former bullies are doing here." Kurt was red in the face. "And you're a bastard, I think you should know."

Then Kurt stormed out of the room. Blaine was standing and about to run after him, when he paused and grabbed Shawn and pulled him out the door with him. Shawn said to keep things calm as he was taken out of the room.

"You're a real piece of work," said Blaine. His tone was neither impressed nor flattering. It was one of malice. "I don't think you know when to shut up with your psychic act." Blaine gestured back to the room, keeping his voice low. "Karofsky isn't out yet. He kissed Kurt, you got that right, but their relationship isn't good at all. He threatened to kill Kurt, and that's why he transferred."

Shawn kept his surprise off his face upon hearing this news. "Well, I'm just trying to get to the bottom of things. That includes stepping on some toes." Then he added as an after thought. "And it's not an act."

"I know someone with a photographic memory and good detective skills when I see one," said Blaine dryly. "I don't know why you're pretending to be psychic, and I really don't care. Just know that you should have some self control." Blaine ran down the hall to find Kurt and Shawn was left there, a little stunned.

He returned to the classroom, asking the kids some more questions about Randy and the bullying problems here. They were much more…helpful now. He was sure that his little "psychic" episode had them scared. After he was out of questions, he said they could go back to class.

Some football players were asking Karofsky if what Shawn said was true, waiting behind in the class. Karofsky looked panicked, finally, he blurted out, "The fag kissed me when I was in the locker room. It was sick."

The other guys made sympathetic sounds. "Knew he was always taking peaks at us when he was on the football team last year. Good thing he's not here anymore, or the homo would get the fury from us." They slapped Karofsky on the back and left.

Shawn walked up to Karofsky, who looked tired. He glared at the detective. "I'm sorry for blurting that out," said Shawn. He hated apologizes. "I don't think sometimes, about things I say and how they effect people."

"Whatever," said Karofsky. He pushed off the chair and was going to start walking out when Gus stepped in front of him.

"My uncle would understand if you ever had any questions for him," he said. He pulled out a card from his pocket and slipped it to him. It had James Guster-Berry on it and his number. "Whenever you're ready."

Karofsky sneered and walked pass Gus, but Shawn noticed that he did carefully slip the card into his pocket.

"You're horrible, you know that," said Gus.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Do you really think that kid could have killed that football player? He was huge. That was just a small kid."

"I don't know," said Shawn. Shawn had seen a lot of murderers over the years, some very unlikely. It was very hard to imagine one of the teenagers in this room as a murder, though.

Shawn's phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket. It was Juliet. He answered. She said something about being at the airport and being in Lima within an hour. Shawn hung up and turned to Gus. "It's time to do some background on all the students of the Glee club."

…..

"Shawn, you aren't going to find anything," said Gus tiredly.

"Shh," said Shawn, waving his hand.

"He's right, Shawn," said Juliet. She was resting her head in her hands. It was almost one o'clock in the morning and they were going over the records of all the Glee members. "They're just a bunch of misfit kids. The only one that we might want to talk to is Noah Puckerman. He does have a juvie record."

"Maybe we should look at the cheerleading coach," said Gus, trying to stop a yawn. "She was a piece of work."

"It wasn't her," said Shawn, staring at the computer intently.

"Shawn, that woman seems mad," said Gus. "Are you sure she didn't do it?"

"100%, buddy," said Shawn.

"Then who?" asked Juliet.

"My psychic powers seemed to be blocked because of the ungodly weather and complete boredom of this town," said Shawn. "So I'll get back to you on that."

Gus signed and his face fell into his hands. Juliet stood and laid down on the couch to sleep. Shawn continued checking files. Soon, Gus' snores tore through the air.

….

"Shawn, I feel like we should just enroll in this school. We're here enough." Gus was almost ran over by a group of giggling teenage girls as they made their way through the crowded hall of McKinley.

"Hey, I did my time in the jail known as high school," said Shawn. "All 5 years."

"Who else is there to talk to, Shawn?" asked Gus.

"Not sure. I'll get back to you." Then Shawn spotted a janitor pushing a mop from the supply closet. Janitors were always a good person to talk to. Shawn dove pass some jocks and slid in front of the man in his 40's. "Hello, sir, I'm doing a survey of the cleanliness of High School highways for Janitor Weekly. This is my assistant, Dr. Jan Itor."

"Get out of my way," said the man in a rough voice. "I have to go and clean up the mess those damn kids made with their slushies by the science rooms. _Again_." He bypassed Shawn and Gus. Shawn raised an eyebrow at Gus and followed after him.

"You mean, the slushie facials that the jocks give to other kids?" asked Shawn, keeping pace with the Janitor.

"Yeah, ungrateful little monsters," muttered the janitor. They had stopped next to a large puddle of red slushie. He pulled his mop out and started cleaning. "I've told Principal Figgins a million times how he should ban these things, but no, so I'm always having to clean them up. Sometimes five times a day."

"Was Randy Jameson one of those kids that made you clean up his messes?" asked Shawn, raising an eyebrow.

"Who?" asked the man. He was ringing out the mop. Gus jumped away so it would splash on him.

"The boy that was murdered the other day," said Shawn.

"Oh him," said the man, throwing the mop on the ground again. "Yeah, he was one of them, but then so was the entire football team."

"Did you notice if any of the kids he slushies got angry. In the pass few days, maybe?"

"They're all angry," said the man. "But I usually don't see the slushie actually hit their face, ya'know? If I did, I would stop it before it hit the ground."

"Angry enough to kill the guy?" asked Gus.

"They're just kids," said the man, frowning. "I don't think so. And besides, I don't pretend to know the personal lives of the kids at this school. And I haven't followed the death of that kid. I'm just glad I didn't have to clean up the mess."

The janitor finished cleaning the slushie and then put up a sign that said that the floor was wet. He pushed the mop away before Shawn could ask another question.

"Janitors are always weird," said Gus.

"I think it's in the job description, Gus."

Shawn heard a sniffling sound to his right. He looked through the small window in the door. There was a young teacher, light hair with a stylish outfit on. She was crying. Shawn opened the door and walked in. "I'm so sorry to barge in like this," said Shawn. The woman jumped and tried to dry her tears with a handkerchief. Shawn noticed the letters stitched on the fabric. "But I sensed a broken soul in this room." Shawn put his hands to his head.

"You're…you're that psychic detective investigating Randy's death," said the woman. She blew her nose.

"Yes, Mrs. Gladys," said Shawn. "Or, can I call you Marie?"

"How did you know my name?" asked Marie. Shawn just grinned in a knowing way. "Oh, psychic, of course." She laughed nervously, hiccupping.

"May I ask why you're so upset?" asked Shawn, putting on his most soothing voice.

"It's my first day back since Randy was found," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "It's just so horrible to walk through the halls and know I'll never see him in them again."

"You knew him well, then?"

"He is…was…one of my favorite students," said Marie. "Very bright. It's just a shame that his life was cut so short."

"The good die young," said Shawn, nodding. He then said if she had anything to tell him, that his phone was always open, and then he slipped her his card. He went back outside to where Gus was waiting.

"What was that about, Shawn?"

"That teacher, she was having an affair with Randy," said Shawn simply, shrugging.

"What?" yelped Gus. Thankfully, the hallway was empty.

"I remembered from looking at Randy's file that he was a fair student. Barely C's and that was probably because of favoritism because of football," explained Shawn as they walked down the hall. "She said that he was her favorite student, very bright. I doubt that. And when she talked about him, she twisted her wedding ring. Guilt, obviously. And the handkerchief she was using had the initials R.J. on it."

"What's her name?" asked Gus.

"Marie Gladys," answered Shawn.

"But what kind of high school student has a handkerchief that they give the teacher they're having an affair with?" asked Gus. "That doesn't make sense."

"Randy's father has the same name as him," answered Shawn. "He's a Jr. My guess is that she either got it from his house when he was getting some extra credit, if you know what I mean, or something like that." Shawn shrugged.

"So, do you think it was her husband?" asked Gus. "He found out that his wife was sleeping with her student and killed him?"

"Only one way to find out," said Shawn. He was pulling his phone out of his pocket and calling Juliet, telling her to meet them at the address of the Gladys' home.

….

Juliet arrived around the same time as Gus and Shawn pulled up to the small home. She asked them what this was all about and Shawn announced his "vision" that Marie Gladys was having an affair with Randy Jameson.

"So you suspect the husband?" said Juliet, catching on quickly. "You want to question him."

"You read me mind, Jules," said Shawn winking.

Juliet told them that his name was Mike. She had been asked by Shawn to look that up when coming over here.

The trio went to the front door and knocked. A young man, just like Marie, opened the door. He asked what they wanted. Juliet announced who she was and showed him her badge. Shawn showed him a less impressive Psychic Detective badge.

He let them in, a little nervous. "Can I get you anything? Coffee?"

"No thank you," said Juliet with a smile. "We wanted to ask you some questions. You're aware that a student at the school your wife works was killed, correct?"

"Yeah, Marie has been really broken up over it," said Mike. "This kind of stuff just doesn't happen in Lima…"

"Dude," whispered Shawn. "I don't think he knew."

"What do you mean?" asked Gus. They were further away from where Juliet was talking to Mike.

"The couch doesn't look slept in," said Shawn. "If my wife had cheated on me, I wouldn't sleep in the same bed as her."

"Are you sure?" asked Gus.

"Only one way to find out," said Shawn. He put his hands to his temple. "Mr. Gladys, are you aware that your wife was having an affair?"

Mike Gladys' eyes bugged out as his head snapped to Shawn. Juliet frowned but didn't say anything. "Marie? An affair. You must be joking!"

"I'm afraid I'm not," said Shawn. "The spirits are telling me that she was cheating on you…oh, wow, are you serious?" Shawn said this to the ceiling, as if he was talking to a spirit. "That's just cold."

"What?" asked Mike, his face was pale.

"She was cheating on you with Randy Jameson," said Shawn finally, then he watched for a reaction.

Mike looked stricken. His balance wavered and Juliet held out a hand to steady him. "How…how could she?" he whispered.

"It wasn't him," said Shawn. "Real bummer. This is getting complicated."

…..

Juliet, Shawn and Gus returned back to the school. Juliet entered Marie's science class, already in session. Twenty heads turned back to her.

"Excuse me," huffed Marie. "Why are you interrupting my class?"

"Marie Gladys, you are under arrest," said Juliet, walked up to the front of the class. The students buzzed as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"For what?" asked Marie in a high voice.

Juliet was hoping she hadn't asked, but since she had, she had to say. "For statutory rape." Marie's face paled. The class was silence for a moment, shocked.

"No," said Marie. "No. It wasn't like that," she said, tears coming to her eyes. "Randy was -"

"Was 17," said Juliet, turning Marie around and slapping cuffs on her. Marie seemed too shocked to do anything.

"But we were in love," cried Marie. Juliet lead her out of the classroom.

"Stay with the class. I'm going to get another teacher on the way out," said Juliet to Shawn and Gus.

"One arrest and the case isn't even over yet," said Gus, frowning as they left.

"Hey - was Mrs. Gladys really banging Randy Jameson?" asked a boy in the back row. He was looking at Shawn. "The guy who died?"

"Yes," said Shawn.

"I freaking knew it," said the boy. "That idiot was getting a higher grade than me in this class. Guess I know why." A few kids laughed.

"I think you should all read your textbooks," said Gus.

"Fat chance of that," laughed a boy in the middle of the class.

"Never become a teacher, Gus," said Shawn. "You lack the essential back bone."

"Shut up, Shawn."

…..

"Do you have any idea who killed Randy, Shawn?"

He was asked this as the Berry's, Gus and Shawn ate their take out Chinese around the table.

"I'm drawing closer to an answer, but my gift isn't straightforward all the time. It comes in waves," explained Shawn.

"I really wish this could be over with," said Rachel.

"I know it must be hard for you," said Gus, sympathetically.

"It is! No one feels like practicing our songs for Regionals! If this could just blow over, we could get back on track," said Rachel.

Everyone ignored the fact that this sounded very selfish.

Well, it wasn't her who killed him, thought Shawn. She wouldn't purposely make the Glee club in danger of not performing well.

….

"Why are we back here, again, Shawn?" asked Gus.

"Juliet should see the scene of the crime, Gus," insisted Shawn. Juliet trailed behind the pair, shaking her head.

They were looking around the empty choir room, it was mid-afternoon so Mr. Shue was probably in a class, when Juliet's phone rang. "Hello?" she asked in a curt tone.

"O'hara, when are you getting your butt out of rural Ohio and back here at the station. We have real cases to solve."

Shawn could hear Lassie's, uh, dolce tones even when he wasn't on speaker. Juliet just rolled her eyes. "This is a 'real case,' Lassiter."

"Chocolate Shake. Hobbit." Gus and Shawn turned to the door. Sue Sylvester was standing there, hands on her hips. "What are you doing here again? More of that pyscho mumbo-jumbo?"

"Official police work, Mrs. Sylvester," said Gus, trying to make himself taller. The woman was very imposing.

"I'm sure, Chocolate chip." Gus frowned.

"Blondie, who you talking to?" Juliet looked at the tall woman and frowned slightly.

"My partner," she answered.

"No cell phones are to be used on campus when school is in session," said Sue with a toothy grin. She grabbed the phone from Juliet. "Name?" she asked, pointing to the phone.

"His name is Lassie," said Shawn quickly.

"Listen here, Lassie," said Sue into the phone. "I don't like your people here, invading my school with their cheap psychic tricks and short blonde girls with pencil skirts." Juliet looked offended. "Your business here is making my Cheerios distracted so I want you," Sue looked at Shawn. "To solve this murder within the next 24-hours or there will be hell to pay."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Lassie on the other end. Shawn could just imagine his forehead turning read and that vein sticking out.

"You, Lassie," said Sue. "Why don't you go save Billy from a well or something. That is, if you can sniff yourself out of your butt long enough to do so." Sue hung up the phone just as Lassie was about to start screaming.

"I'm completely serious, Spencer," said Sue, leaning down to look right into Shawn's eyes with an unwavering intensity. "I don't want to see you or Gerald over here after tomorrow, you here me? You solve this case and get out of here."

Juliet's phone rang. Sue continued to stare had Shawn as she answered it. It was more than a little unnerving. "Hello?" she said in a sweet voice.

"Listen here," said Lassie in an angry voice. "You might have the voice of an angel, but that doesn't mean you can just -"

"You're barking up the wrong tree, buddy," said Sue, finally straightening up to her full height. "But hey, if you're ever in Ohio, big boy, call me up. Look me up in the phone book. You will see my full page ad under the name 'Sylvester, BAMF, Sue."

She hung up again and tossed the phone to Juliet, who just caught it. "Thanks for your time, power puffs." She walked out the door and in the direction of her office.

The three stood in silence for a long moment. "Shawn," said Gus finally. "Solve this case so I can never see that woman again."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," said Shawn scanning the room.

Come on, think. Door locked from the inside. Murderer escaped through the window, which had locks on it as well…It was obviously a crime of extreme emotion. Not planned, because the murder weapon was a chair in the room. Something had to set off the murderer.

There was a commotion from outside. The sound of something spilling on the ground and then laughter. "Have fun at Glee, losers!"

Right outside the door, Rachel stood with a few of the other girls from Glee club. Rachel had a face full of red slushie, which was pooled at her feet. Tina was wiping some out of her own hair.

"Hey!" shouted Juliet at the two jocks walking away high fiving.

"You ok, Rachel?" asked Gus. Rachel spit out a mouthful of slushie and nodded.

"It starts stinging if you don't wash it out soon," said Mercedes. "I'll take her to the bathroom."

"Damn it all!" exclaimed a voice. Shawn looked over. The janitor was standing a few feet away. "Damn kids and their damn slushies!" He kicked a locker and threw down the mop in his hands, positively steaming. Then he started fiddling with the keys on his belt.

Keys that could lock and unlock every door and window in the school, Shawn figured.

"I know who killed Randy Jameson!" Shawn burst out, his hand flying to his temple. The other Glee kids had started to pile in front of the choir room, along with Will. Shawn noticed the janitor had looked up at him, as well.

"It was someone who wasn't just mad at Randy, but all the jocks in this school. His anger for them had been building up for years and years. Because he had to clean up their messes." Shawn pointed to the janitor. "It was you, Mr. Janitor man whose real name I do not know."

"Eddie?" asked Will, his eyes widening.

"Ok, Eddie. I did not see that coming," muttered Shawn. "I see it now. You were staying late at the school, cleaning up some kid's mess. Randy was there, in the choir room. He was there, planning a prank on the Glee club." Shawn thought back to when he and Gus had stopped by the Jameson's house. There had been a list of things on his desk. Eggs and toilet paper. Obviously, a very cliché high school prank.

"Jameson had been doing a lot of slushies lately, hadn't he, Eddie?" asked Shawn. "You knew it was him, but that didn't even matter. He was wearing that jacket. He was like all the rest of the jocks who didn't care that their pranks caused you more work."

Eddie the janitor was sweating, his eyes shifting back and forth. "You cornered him. You gave him an ultimatum. But he was a teenage boy who didn't take orders from anyone. There was a struggle. You ended up getting angry. Angry enough to pick up the chair and hit him over the head as many times as your blind rage allowed you to."

Shawn took a breath. "You realized what happened. You locked the door and then unlocked the window to climb out so it would be almost impossible to pin it on you. Except, I'm willing to wager that you are one of the only people with a key to that window."

Eddie was gaping at him. The students who had stopped to watch this unfold were silent and staring.

"That little bastard said he wouldn't stop!" said Eddie in a shrill voice. "He said that because he knew that it annoyed me, he'd probably start doing it more. He pushed me! I had to!" floundered Eddie.

Whispers broke out in the hallway. Juliet exchanged one glance with Shawn and then pulled out her handcuffs. It seemed that Eddie was paralyzed with shock, because he didn't fight has Juliet handcuffed him and took him out to her car.

"Good job, Ebony and Ivory," said Sue Sylvester, suddenly appearing behind he and Gus. She slapped their backs, making them stumble forwards. She disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

"Thank you, Shawn," said Will.

"Don't thank me, it looks like you'll be needing a new janitor," laughed Shawn.

"Would you two mind watching the Glee club perform?" asked Will. "It's been a hard week, but we have been working on something…"

Shawn was about to turn it down when Gus jumped at the change. Shawn tried not to pout. He was sure he wanted to see his cousin perform. So that's how they found themselves in two seats in the school theater.

At leas the performance didn't end up being boring. The Glee club sang "What I Like About You" by the Romantics. Complete classic. Rachel and the Finn guy sang leads, but that Mercedes girl and Puck (who had hit on Juliet at one point, which made Shawn slap him on the back of the head) had solos.

"That was fantastic, guys," said Gus, clapping.

"I have to admit, the 80's rock got me," said Shawn.

"Thank you Gus, Shawn," said Will, very proud of himself.

"I'll see you at home, Burton!" said Rachel, waving excitedly.

"Your cousin is way uptight," said Shawn as they walked out of the school.

"She is," agreed Gus.

"She actually reminds me of you," said Shawn, throwing an arm around him. "Maybe she does have some of your family's DNA somewhere…"

"Shut up, Shawn."

"But she's a good kid. They all are," said Shawn, motioning his head toward the school.

"They are," agreed Gus as Juliet pulled her car up to pick them up.

….

Blaine noticed pretty quickly that Kurt's locker had been opened when he was gone. He frowned as Kurt opened it and a paper fell out.

"What's this?" he asked. He opened it up and read through the paper quickly. "Oh." Kurt sighed and handed Blaine the note without him asking.

_Kurt (and Blaine),_

_It really screwed up earlier this week with telling everyone that the Karofsky guy and you kissed. I was trying to get everyone to believe my (totally genuine) abilities and get them to listen._

_**He gets carried away. **_

_Thank you, Gus. As I was saying, I'm sorry. I'm glad you're save here, at least._

_**And you should know that I gave Karofsky my uncle's number. You'll know him as one of Rachel Berry's fathers. Uncle James told me that he called the other day and that he seems genuinely interested in talking to someone about his feelings. I thought this would make things a little better. **_

_Enough of that. We solved the case and are leaving Ohio in a few days. Again. Sorry for being a "bastard." _

_Adios, porcelain amigos. _

_Shawn Spencer and Captain Jack Harkness _

_**Burton Guster **_

Blaine looked up from the note. He noticed movement from down the hall. Shawn and Gus were there. They waved and then disappeared around the corner. Maybe Blaine had been wrong about Shawn. That didn't happen very often to him.

Of course, maybe two people with photographic memories meeting threw off the "magic."

"That was actually nice of them," said Kurt quietly, taking back the note.

"It was," agreed Blaine. "I'm glad Dave will be getting the help he needs." Kurt nodded. Blaine looked at the other boy. Suddenly, his own word ran through his mind.

"Courage."

Blaine reached down and grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt looked at him, a little confused. Blaine just smiled and began to walk to Kurt's next class to drop him off. Kurt followed and squeezed his hand back.

…

**FIN**

**For that last bit, with the letter, Gus' parts are bolded, if you couldn't tell! **

**I hope you liked this! It sure was different to write than usual Glee fics. But man, the characters were fun to put together! **


End file.
